Fall is You
by Little Brain
Summary: Pairing: Kaisoo slight! Chansoo Kyungsoo yang diputskan oleh Chanyeol.. kemudian Jongin... (this story for PULPIER 2nd GA)


**Fall is You**

 **Pairing: Kaisoo slight! Chansoo**

 **Rated: T**

 **By: ilalang18**

 **Disclaimed: I own nothing but the story**

 **Genre: humor, fluff, romance.**

 **Warning! GS Kyungsoo as a lady**

 **Enjoy~**

"Kita putus"

Bagai tersambar petir di bulan Oktober, dua kata paling mainstream yang ada pada jaman ini mampu membuat hati seorang namja mungil di hadapannya merasa di hempaskan oleh tendangan maut Bambang Pamungkas.

"Ap..apa? Tapi...kenapa Yeol-ah?" Ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata, dia masih shock dengan fakta bahwa dirinya bertemu Bambang Pamungkas yang bahkan dia tidak mengetahui datangnya dari mana.

Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya untuk memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo lalu dengan tatapan iba menjawab. "Kamu sukanya Beng-Beng biasa, ayahku sukanya Beng-Beng dingin..." melalui kalimat itu Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang bercucuran sambil berpose ala sinetron telenovela.

Bam!

Dan Kyungsoo pun bisa melihat Bambang Pamungkas yang sedang menertawakan nasibnya dengan bola yang menghantam mukanya.

.

.

.

Yeoja imut itu berjalan sempoyang di jalanan ibukota sambil menundukan kepala, dirinya tak kuasa menahan pegal di kedua kakinya, penat yang merayap ke seluruh kepala dan sesaknya dada yang terus meminta dirinya untuk mengeluarkan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya itu. Ini semua adalah efek dari 'Di putuskannya Do Kyungsoo ala iklan Indonesia'.

Tapi hal yang paling membuatnya sedih adalah bertemu dengan Bambang Pamungkas yang sudah berani menghantam muka cantiknya.

Padahal bertemu saja tidak pernah, Kyungsoo yakin dia adalah pemain Hocky jika di ukur dari tendangan mautnya.

Hmm baiklah mari coret bagian itu.

Daun-daun coklat yang berguguran mengiringi langkah Kyungsoo, ikut serta mengambil bagian dari hari sialnya. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju taman terdekat di kota itu lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi taman.

Puk

Ketika duduk Kyungsoo langsung merasakan ada suatu benda yang terbang dan mendarat di surai ikal coklatnya, kali ini bukan bola Bambang Pamungkas. "Hee daun kecil rupanya..." ujar Kyungsoo mengambil daun tersebut lalu menatapnya dengan sedih. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan membenci musim gugur hanya karena diputuskan pada musim ini oleh Park Chanyeol.

Siapa yang tidak akan kesal coba, bila di putuskan dengan cara yang tidak elit seperti itu? Oke Kyungsoo akui bahwa mantan pacarnya itu bodoh, menyebalkan- tapi ganteng, dan terkadang bisa seperti anak kecil. Tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah menyangka dia bisa seidiot itu untuk memutuskannya, tak tahukah dia jika Kyungsoo adalah kembang desa di kampungnya?

Brushhh

Daun-daun makin berlomba-lomba berjatuhan mengenai tubuh yeoja mungil ini, seperti menertawakan nasibnya yang konyol. "Hey! Hentikan..." ucap Kyungsoo pada apapun yang ada disana. Beberapa dari daun itu mengenai matanya hingga perih, tapi tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang menyeruak di dadanya.

"Ughh..." Benci. Iya, Kyungsoo benci musim gugur dan siapapun orang yang menayangkan iklan Beng-Beng kepada Chanyeol hingga meracuni pikirannya. Oh bolehkan sekarang Kyungsoo bernarasi dengan 'Aku benci Park Chanyeol karena Beng-Beng' atau 'Kyungsoo benci musim gugur karena habis di putusin si Idiot'.

Apapun itu Kyungsoo yakin bahwa opsi kedua benar. Salahkan mantannya itu yang mengatakan cinta padanya setahun yang lalu di taman yang sama, tempat yang sama dan musim yang sama. Membuatnya menjadi yeoja paling beruntung di dunia karena ditembak oleh sang dambaat hati serta selalu menantikan musim gugur yang datang untuk merasakan debaran cinta semanis gulali berhiaskan nuasana pink itu lagi.

Dan sekarang dia diputuskan hanya karena iklan murahan? Bullshit.

Kau tidak semanis permen dan berwarna pink lagi tuan musim gugur. Kau lebih pantas menyandang warna coklat untuk menceritakan sepenggal riwayat hancurnya hati seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Oh atau Kyungsoo bisa menamai hari ini dengan 'Aku benci musim gugur dan Beng-Beng karena berwarna coklat' ?

Pandangannya mulai kabur dikarenakan cairan bening di pelupuk matanya mulai mengikuti alur angin yang menusuk tulang rusuknya. Berlahan air mata Kyungsoo jatuh mengaliri pipinya yang _chubby_ "Hahaha mengapa aku menangis? Sangat tidak lucu" Ucap Kyungsoo menertawakan dirinya sendiri atau nasibnya mungkin?

"Hiks...hiks... AKU BENCI KAU PARK CHANYEOL HUEE" Kyungsoo makin terisak dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi mukanya dan lutut yang mulai bergemetaran. Dia tidak peduli jika ada orang yang lewat lalu menggapnya gila sekarang.

Siapapun tolong selamatkan Kyungsoo dari kegalauan ini.

Tap tap tap

Seperti mendapatkan iba dari Dewi Fortuna, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ada seorang namja tinggi yang menghampirinya dengan berlahan lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tentu saja Kyungsoo 'apa-apa' tuan misterius. Mana ada orang yang berteriak-teriak sambil meraung di pertengahan dinginnya musim gugur?

Kyungsoo menggerakan kepalanya ke arah suara seorang pria yang ada disampingnya, aksinya yang tiba-tiba ini membuat air mata Kyungsoo yang baru saja ada di ujung matanya langsung berjatuhan lagi. Matanya sekarang memerah, bibirnya menjadi kering, dan Kyungsoo yakin bahwa dirinya terlihat 1000 kali lebih menyedihkan dari sebelumnya.

Deg!

Tapi hal itu berlaku lain bagi namja yang ada di sampingnya.

Namja asing itu langsung merasakan sengatan listrik di sekujur badannya, demi Bambang Pamungkas yang sedang makan Beng-Beng, dirinya tidak pernah melihat ada yeoja secantik ini sebelumnya. Matanya yang berwarna coklat bening, mahkota wanita kehitaman, kulit seputih salju dan bibir semerah darah.

' _Apa dia snow white?'_

Kalau putri di dongeng benar-benar ada mungkin yeoja inilah salah satunya, pikirnya.

Padahal dia paling tidak suka melihat orang menangis mengapa yeoja ini terlihat sangat cantik bila menangis?

Seperti seorang malaikat yang terjatuh dari khayangan sebagai hukuman karena telah jatuh cinta kepada anak Adam.

Entah kenapa namja asing ini merasa sangat _familiar_ saat melewati Kyungsoo tadi, membuatnya memutuskan untuk mendatanginya. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya, tapi dia merasa bahwa dirinya telah mengenal Kyungsoo sejak dahulu kala.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya yang sempat mengabur. Setelah dirasa cukup membaik dia kembali menatap pria di sampingnya dengan membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar setelah memperhatikan namja itu dengan seksama.

O_O

Ayolah, tidak cukupkah dia melihat warna coklat pada hari ini? Kyungsoo muak dihadapakan dengan sesuatu yang bergambarkan coklat. Dan sekarang dia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang mempunyai kulit berwarna coklat seksi? Apa salahnya pada Dewi Fortuna?

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Kyungsoo dingin, dirinya lelah dengan semua narasi drama korea yang dia rasakan hari ini. Dia tidak mau menambahkannya dengan memasukan pria asing ini ke dalam daftarnya. _Thank you very much_.

Bukannya merasa kesal karena mendapat respon yang dingin, pria itu malah makin penasaran dengan malaikat ini. "Namaku Kim Jongin, siapa namamu?" Tanya Kai sambil tersenyum cerah ke Kyungsoo. Merasa 'Tuan Coklat' ini tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja maka Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas dan beralih untuk menjawab pertanyaannya untuk sekedar basa-basi. "Kyungsoo"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjadi 'urusanmu'?"

"Ha. Lucu sekali tuan Kim"

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu" Pfft. Lelucon macam apa ini? Kyungsoo rasa Kai berbakat untuk menjadi pesulap. Seorang penipu ulung yang mampu menyihir penonton atas segala kebohongannya. Kyungsoo mana mau terjerat dalam tipu dayanya, terlebih dia tidak suka sulap.

"Berhenti bercanda" jawabnya sarkatis.

"Aku ingin menciummu" Oke, kalau yang ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Kyungsoo rasa dia salah minum obat pagi ini.

"Ap-"

Namun kata selanjutnya yang ingin Kyungsoo lontarkan tidak keluar sama sekali saat dirasakannya ada sesuatu bertekstur kenyal yang menempel pada bibir _plum-_ nya.

Chu~

O_O

Jika saja bola matanya bisa meloncat keluar mungkin ini saat yang tepat.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, ciuman yang tanpa di dasari oleh nafsu atau pun menuntut. Hanya sebuah ciuman biasa yang bertujuan untuk menyalurkan rasa nyaman dan kehangatan yang menyentuh sampai ke hati masing-masing dua sejoli ini.

Coklat.

Kyungsoo kembali memikirkan warna coklat saat berhadapan dengan Jongin. Warna kulitnya yang coklat, bola mataya yang coklat bening, rambutnya yang kecoklatan, dan sekarang rasa dari namja ini pun coklat, malah melebihi gula-gula yang biasa dia beli bersama Chanyeol. Apa Jongin datang dari Negeri Coklat? Karena segala tentang coklat menggambarkan dirinya

Sangat memabukan.

Jongin yang pertama kali memutuskan ciuman itu dengan lembut, lalu dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang tak mampu berkata apa-apa. " _Better_?" Ucap Jongin terkekeh geli saat melihat muka Kyungsoo yang mulai kemerahan seperti apel. "Ke..ken...kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Perasaan apa ini? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuk hati kecilnya yang masih merasakan perih di tiap raganya. "Kenapa kau menangis?" pertanyaan itu lagi, sepertinya Jongin masih tidak ingin melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja. "Aku...habis putus dengan pacarku..." Entah apa yang merasuki Kyungsoo tapi dirinya merasa aneh setelah berciuman dengan Jongin.

"Oh kalau begitu jadilah pacarku..." tangan Jongin mengelus pipi kanan Kyungsoo pelan dan menatapnya lembut. Sentuhan yang lebih pelan dari hembusan nafas dan lebih lembut dari gulali kapas.

Kyungsoo rasa dia menyukainya.

"Tapi kenapa? Kita baru saja bertemu?"

"Entahlah..." Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban dari Jongin sebelum dia melanjutkan lagi. "Pernahkah kau bertemu dengan seseorang dan merasa kau telah mengenal orang itu sejak lama? Itulah yang kurasakan saat pertama kali melihatmu, rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa kau adalah orang yang harus aku lindungi, _my soulmate_ " Ujar Jongin masih tersenyum manis ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ayo jatuh cinta lagi, kali ini jatuhlah bersamaku. Mari kita merasa sakit, kecewa dan sedih bersama. Lalu setelah kita benar-benar hancur, jangan lupa untuk tersenyum, bangkit dan jatuh cinta lagi. Disini, bersamaku..."

Bam!

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan ada Bambang Pamungkas yang kembali menendang bola ke kepalanya, tapi kali ini dengan kadar tendangan yang berbeda. Rasa tendangan ini sangat lembut dan menyapu segala kekhawatiran dan perih di hatinya. Membuatnya merasa ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya.

Jika tadi Kyungsoo membenci coklat dan musim gugur, sepertinya kali ini Kyungsoo berubah pikiran.

Coklat dan musim gugur bersatu dengan sempurna untuk dirinya.

Coklat menggambarkan Kai yang sangat manis, lembut dan halus. Percis seperti permen favoritnya. Sedangan musim gugur adalah saksi bisu hancurnya- sekaligus berseminya kisah cinta Do Kyungsoo.

Karena musim gugur berwarna coklat.

Segala tentang coklat sangat cocok dengan Kai.

Dan Jongin adalah cinta.

 _Cintanya._

"Hey Kyungsoo boleh aku menciummu lagi?"

 **FIN**


End file.
